User blog:HeypplsOfficial/DANCE CAMP SEASON 1
'Thanks to Someone10000 for the layout idea :)' Welcome campers! Today is your first day here at Heyppls' Dance Camp. Close your eyes. Imagine your in a Just Dance Studio, but with 16 competitors. Yes. You're here at the official Just Dance Studio. You will all be given a map, to tour you around my campgrounds. Don't lose it because you only get 1 copy. Today, our theme is "Lovers". You will be dancing to 3 songs about love. Black Widow, Bad Romance and Me and My Broken Heart. Send me your scores to partnerbubbles6@gmail.com. ' '. .''' '''Everyone starts off with 200 In-Game Points. This is enough to buy you weave snatcher, but you can save up. Also, take a look at the camp's gift shop. There you can buy everything you need, even re-design your avatars! .' ' ' '. Your In-Game Avatars are right here! Sorry DancerTheSinger and JustJaumePS4. I need your countries. Feel free to e-mail them to me with your scores or comment them down below so I can change them .' '''I encourage everyone to do the challenge. The camera quality doesn't even have to be good. As long as I can read it. If i suspect photoshopping, you are OUT of the competition. ' '''. If you need anything, go to the Information Table down below. Now, here are your avatars! Sorry if you don't like them. I tried x3 ' bboy.png bjdf16261320.png bl14 jdbae.png jmd.png ws-mikey.png|(Weave Snatched) redfoxorange.png s00.png satothe.png tsf.png zodiacg.png .' Eliminated/Dropped Out ripbl14.png riphd10.png|Dropped Out ripjps4.png ripjose.png ripdts.png ripjd4.png|Dropped Out Balances Ep.1 Results .''' '''Here is the hardest part. Elimination. Today, the camper who will get eliminated is... JoseDiamandis. I am so sorry. I haven't seen you active on the wiki. The winner of today is, Sato. Congrats Sato. I have decided to use one of the 4 immunitys' on Episode 1. Today is a very special day because the Top 2 will face off, and whoever wins gets immunity for Episode 2. (They don't even have to do the challenge if they want to!) Two top competitors of this challenge stands before me. Sato and BiggestJDFan. Today, you will dance to Bad Romance Extreme (Official Choreography). Whoever gets a higher scores wins the immunity and a prize of 500 points! .''' '''Omg, I just checked my to-do list! I almost forgot to mention, on episode 4 and 8, there will be an auction for cool avatar upgrades and accessories. There will be actual point bidding, on live chat! So, on July 22th and August 3rd mark your calendars for 3:45PM (PDT) for the auction. .' Dance Off '. Good afternoon, campers! It's day 2 of Heyppls' Dance Camp. So have you been feeling dizzy lately? I hope not. But after you dance to these 3 songs, your going to have a headache. Today you're dancing to these three songs: Chiwawa, Birthday and Holding Out for a Hero. Send me your scores to partnerbubbles6@gmail.com. .''' '''With rival voting I have changed it up a bit. I have opened it to the public. Not only can you vote for your least favorite, but even people outside of our little group can vote! I didn't count last weeks because not everyone voted, but now it's open to the public. .' '''Now we're about to witness a dance off. Woooooooo!!! Sato and BiggestJDFan will be dancing it off to Bad Romance's alternate/extreme Official Choreography version. ' '''. Like I said, I wish all of you good luck, and make sure to send me all 3 with your username. .' Ep.2 Results *IY means the camper has immunity for this episode. '. Again, congrats Sato for winning immunity, you don't have to worry abou being eliminated. But wow, if you would've lost, you would've been gone because some how you racked up 11 Rival Votes. I'd worry if I were you. .''' '''Now for the elimination. This wasn't easy AT ALL. Since 7 people didn't do the challenge, I have to go off of who has the most RVs. JustJaumePS4, I'm sorry but today is our final day with you. .''' '''Congrats JustMathDance, you've won Ep.2! .' ' ''' '''Good afternoon campers! So we're moving along from the Just Dance Studio, as it's getting some major touch-up. Today we're taking a hike up to the Heyppls' Cinema. We're gonna watch a short documentary on the history of the Just Dance Queen, Katy Perry. .''' '''Today you will be dancing to Dark Horse, This Is How We Do and This Is How We Do (Sweat). If you don't have Dark Horse, dance to This Is How We Do's Mashup. Like usual you have 72 hours and the results come 7/19. Good luck :) .''' '''It's super hard when it comes to these parts. I can't stress enough that you guys need to do these challenges. It seriously only takes 15 minutes Ep.3 Results *A green cell means that they danced to Dark Horse instead of TIHWD Mashup. Starbucks00, you've gotten a RV of 5. :/ I'm keeping you safe since you actually took the time to do the challenge. Now, I have to go off of who's hasn't sent me a score the longest, since the rest of the RVs are just 1. I'm so sorry, but BunnyLove14, you are out. Yes, you've gotten community votes, but not enough to keep you on the grid, as you have gotten 1 RV. .''' '''Congrats, Sato you have won ep.3 of Dance Camp! .' ' ' '. I hope you've brought sunscreen because we've taken a little break to head to the beach by the Mellisa Ocean. Anyways, today you will be dancing to 3 songs, Boys (Summertime Love), Summer, and Hangover (BaBaBa). You have 72 hours. Send me your scores at partnerbubbles6@gmail.com .''' '''VIP passes will be added to your avatar, but once you use all of your features, you will go back to a normal avatar. .''' '''Good luck, and have fun :) .''' '''The gift shop is also getting MAJOR touch up, can't wait for you guys to see it! 7/22 Auction Bids 'Zodiac Giraffe-' *'An avatar makeover with eyelashes and stylish pink hair' **'Spent 500' 'Bboy3165-' *'Weave Snatch, the weave snatch will leave one spot of the hair bald, and the other layed down. The hair is gray.' **'Spent 550' 'SatoTheScientest101-' *'Previews of Ep.5, 6 and 7. Allowed to send me scores early and get points early.' **'Spent 1000.' 'BiggestJustDanceFan16261320-' *'Gets Immunity + 500 points' **'Spent 1000.' *'Gets the ability to bring back anyone who's been eliminated in the challenge.' *'Brings back BunnyLove14' **'Spent 900.' Ep.4 Results AB = Added back into the competition. IY = Immunity .''' '''DancerTheSinger, you've been eliminated. Since Starbucks did his challenge last week and you didn't he's safe. .''' '''Congrats BJDF you have immunity and Sato - congrats you've won this challenge! Now it's time for a dance off!! Since we were by the beach all day today, I've decided to pick the song "Cool For The Summer". The top 2 players of this episode are Sato and JMD. You will have 24 hours to dance for your life. Whoever gets the higher score wins immunity for ep.5. .' ' ' '. Good Morning campers. Sorry for waking ya' up so early, but todays' episode is all about electronic vibes, EDM, party music. We've had a fun time at the beach, but now we're in the "Fab Party Club". I've picked out 3 songs to give us electronic vibes, and I want to see everyone out on the dancefloor showing the electronic dance moves! The songs I have picked out today are Get Low, I Gotta Feeling and Till I Find You. If you don't have one of those songs, dance to Animals. You have like always 72 hours. Good Luck. Who do *YOU* want to stay? Bboy3165 BiggestJDFan16261320 JDisbae JustMathDance MikeyRocks33 RedOrangeYellowFox Starbucks00 SatoTheScientist101 TheSkyField ZodiacGiraffe Who do *YOU* want to have leave? Bboy3165 BiggestJDFan16261320 JDisbae JustMathDance MikeyRocks33 RedOrangeYellowFox Starbucks00 SatoTheScientist101 TheSkyField ZodiacGiraffe 'You have 72 hours to complete this challenge. Results come in at 5:00 PM (PDT), 7/29.' Category:Blog posts